


DifferentTale- Different view of reality

by Star_Soul



Series: DiferentTale- Diferent view of reality [1]
Category: DifrentTale (AU)
Genre: ...-freedom, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Many dogs, Older Characters, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Younger characters, dead characters alive, messed up game codes, some characters remember resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Soul/pseuds/Star_Soul
Summary: Frisk was just a normal eleven year old girl when she fell in the underground, she had been trough alot deaths, endings... everything!After each reset all "rolled back" except her age, for some reason her age hadn't been efected by the resets.Now fifteen year old Frisk  is traveling through new kind of underground, facing some strange and scary battles...What happens next?Keep reading!





	1. New World

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!  
> So this is new version of DTDVOR  
> Old one has been deleted because of reasons...  
> This one should be at least a bit better.
> 
>  
> 
> Check the bottom for more notes

Sun was shining trough small holes on sealing of The Ruins, Toriel had been walking trough old city named Home, there were still some monsters left in The Ruins even if it had passed over thirty years from when monsters moved deeper in the caverns. Looks like there were plenty of monsters who still like to climb to the biggest holes and peek trough small cracks near barrier. It was pretty decant view down the mountain Toriel can say herself. She just finished her duty as queen of the monsters, but there was one more thing she has to make sure of. She wished everyone farewell and hurried to the Ruins entrance. Before she returned here it was difficult to pass the traps, but as time went by she memorized each and every solution. As she was getting closer she got that feeling of worry, could really there be a human that has fallen down after so long? She made her way to the entrance and really there it was, a child, unconscious on the bed of golden flowers. She rushed to their side and looked for any visible injuries, there was none, should she try to wake them up? No,  she will carry them home, they probably  traveled for few hours because nearest village is miles away.

 

Chara and Asriel had just returned home from Snowdin,  Chara has been helping monsters in the small village, it's alot of work for fourteen year old girl but she liked most of the monsters so there was no problem. Asriel now sixteen years old started doing some of his fathers paperwork, it was boring but worth it. There were some more monsters from old city Home who decided to move to the Snowdin so he had to sign approvals to build houses and listen to builders plans. They settled down and sat  at the table.

"So" Chara asked "when do you think Bunny and Kitten family would be able to move in their new homes?"

Asriel looked at her a bit angrily but answers "Sigh, as builders boss explained in few  weeks, of course if no one gets sick because you know..."

"Yea, why don't they hire some monsters from Snowdin, Hotlanders don't handle cold climate so well, sigh..." She looked at her brother who was resting his head on the table tired of stupid paperwork, she never noticed his hair grew loner (probably because all the work they had been doing this week)... she could say he looked cute with some more fluffiness on him, she got up and as she did front door opened followed by Toriel calling their names "Chara, Asriel, come here, now!" As soon as they entered the hallway Toriel handed Frisk to Asriel who  was looking at his mother confused, Toriel locked the doors and put a wooden barricade trough metal holders. It was obvious,  royal guards that patrol here for humans had spotted her and tried to take human from her... again. Chara never understood why she barricaded the doors when guards have no rights to step in it. 

"Wow, you actually saved this one, let's hope it does not run away like other two you actually saved..." Chara said, aware of her words making Toriel angry.

Asriel also gave Chara angry look " What's up with you today!?"

Toriel hushed Asriel "My child, just because you hate humanity does not mean that all humans are bad"

"Yea that's why at least two tried to kill you..." It was visible that Chara worried for her mother and brother, they meant world to her... 

Toriel softened her look and patted her on top of the head "Don't worry my child, no matter what happens, we will always be a family..."

Asriel smiled and tears stared to fall down his face on Frisks cheeks.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Frisk stood behind Flowey, he looked defeated... Weak... 

*Mercy

He turned to the side "YOU IDIOT!" he said in demonic voice, it was quite frightening even dough she heard it a  million times.

*Mercy

He faced her "I will KILL everyone you care about" his grin was spread across his face

*Mercy

He leaned his head down a bit "I will KILL everyone you love!!!"

*Mercy

He looked up like he was going to jump "I..."..." I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

 

All turned black, Frisk co could see her soul... Frisks soul was glitching, she  felt cold. Slowly vine started to wrap around bright red soul its sharp spines tearing in depth of it. It hurt, it burned, her whole body was in pain, it was like somMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEE!!!" Floweys laughter rang out...

*Reset

"..."

Long ago, two races ruled over the earth, humans and monsters.

One day a war broke out between two races, after a long battle humans were victorious.

They sealed monsters underground with powerful magical spell what cost them their magical abilities.

Now almost powerless humans can only wait and see, if monsters ever break out of the underground...

Humans can only hope they still know Mercy.

 

Mt, Ebot. 2017

Long ago first human feel in the underground, a child with rate soul trait of Determination.

They feel on bed of golden flowers, injured they cried out for help.

They were found by young monster prince who lead them home to his parents.

They took small human child in as if they were their own.

 

Some years later another human feel in the underground.

They started to hunt down monsters killing them one by one...

Stopped in Snowdin their soul was given to king who saved it in small glass safe.

He declared that all humans that feel in the underground have to be killed.

Queen in fear for human child they adopted retreated to The Ruins.

 

As years passed more humans feel in.

Some were genocidal, some pacifists...

None survived.

King has six of seven needed shouls to break the barrier.

...

* * *

* * *

 "Frisk. Frisk.. Frisk... FRISK!" Frisk could hear someone whispering her name,voice was familiar, too familiar... She opened her eyes a bit, it was dark. " **Greetings**... **Partner**." Red glowing eyes were above Frisks head,  _CHARA!_ Frisk screamed in her thoughts. Her eyes widened, but she could not move or scream for help. " **Oh no, nonono no, you can't escape now, you see**... **I don't know how did you take my powers, or who you are**..." wait what, she doesn't know who you are... Something is wrong... " **But if you RESET or kill someone, I'll make you regret it**.'' red knife appeared in Charas hand. Frisk screamed at the top of her lungs.

Asriel who was sleeping on other side of the room jumped up ''AHH, WHATS GOing on...'' He stoped to shout as he turned on the lights. ''C-chara?'' he asked puzzled, good thing Chara was eable to use magic and despawn the knife. 

''Azy, hey... um, it seemed like they were awake so... i... uh... I went to check and they were asleep, they woke up and screamed because i was using magic to see where the hell am i going!'' Chara thank god Asriel trusted her enough to belive this small lie.

 

Suddenly room door shot open as Toriel steamed in to the room holding fire orbs in case of an intruder ''IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!'' She scanned the room, fire orbs slowly disappearing from her paws. ''Sigh... Chara, Asriel, what happened?'' She was looking at Frisk,  _She looks so younger... But how..._ Frisks thoughts were running all around her head  _Where, why am i here? Did codes mess up!?_ ''...''  _Does that mean i'm out of my original timeline... wait NO if Chara and Asriel are alive i'm not even in same Alternative, right?_

It felt like hours when Chara finally spoke same little lie like she did few seconds ago, Toriel was a little suspicious but said ''... My child, why would you do that, you know you could have hurt them.'' She looked at Chara ''Y-yes but i did not want to wake up Azy, after all he did need some rest after whole day of paperwork and listening to some boring building plans.'' Toriel sighed, she seemed convinced enough. 

''...''

''...''

''Howdy, i'm Asriel, Monster Prince.'' Asriel decided to introduce to Frisk

Frisk looked at him  _He is so different..._ ''H-hi, im F-frisk...''

 _'' **ITS KILL OR BE KILLED AFTER ALL!!!** '' _Floweys demonic voice rang in Frisks head as hallucination of him appeared beside Asriel

''Greetings partner, I am Chara. First fallen human and Princess of the Underground''

Frisk looked at Chara, her red eyes were terrifying to look at  _'' **You are the one to blame, its YOUR fault!** '' _Frisks eyes were filled with terror as hallucination of Charas demonic appearance covered her. Tear started to fall down Frisk cheek as she sat frozen in place looking at demon who once possessed her body and finished genocide route even dough Frisk wanted to go back.

''N-no...'' Was Frisks last word before fainting again.


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> This chapter is a flashback of what happened to our princess Chara!  
> It was wrote by my fellow friend I.am.Asriel on Undertale Amino!  
> (Gezz, this chapter will be holy light compared to my poor writing skill)  
> Welp i hope you like it!
> 
> I'm repeating THIS IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME  
> (i'm not shouting, i'm just highliting the text

* * *

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the residence of the Royal Family. Asgore and Toriel were sitting in the living room, one tending to the plants and the other practicing their sewing. Asriel was in sitting on the floor in the room he and Chara share, playing with toys while the other was sitting on her bed, reviewing the book in front of her and practicing her sign language.

“GAAH! I don’t know why mom makes me read this junk, it’s not like I’ll ever need to actually use it!” She moaned, closing it and tossing it off the side of the bed near Asriel. He looked at it and gently lifted it off the ground, before an idea formed in his head. He placed it carefully back on the shelf and jumped on top of the bed next to her and smiled broadly.

"Chara! Tell me the story about how you got to the ruins!" Asriel said, laying down next to his 'sister' and looking over to her with an innocent smile on his face.

"Again? I've told you it so many times already, azzy!" Chara replied, looking exhausted already.

"Please! I love hearing it!" He pleaded, giving her his signature 'baby-goat' eyes, so to speak.

"No fair, you know I can't say no to that face! Oh fine, you'll get your story, but can you at least stop asking so often?" She asked, desperately.

"Alright!" He lied, planning on asking again very soon and Chara already knew it. Lamenting she began her epic tale of her she came to the ruins. getting into character, she looked dreamily out the window at the 'stars' and closed her eyes, reminiscing.

"It all started when I was 5 years old. I remember my father reading me many different stories about magical lands and mystical creatures. I loved listening to them all, but the one that stuck out to me was the one where monsters roamed the earth with humans. He would always make the silliest faces and use the most ridiculous voices for that story and it's one of the few memories I have of home that makes me miss my old life. Something about a tale of humans and monsters getting along in peace and harmony appealed to me and I wanted to be apart of it. Well, before the humans overreacted and attacked the monsters and started an entire war, anyways." She began, looking over to Asriel to see his eyes glued to her. Chuckling softly to herself, she picked up from where she left off.

"He told me once that off all the stories he told, none of them were actually real, except for the one with the monsters. At the time, I figured that he was just saying that because he knew it was my favorite story and wanted me to think it was actually possible. Even after my friend's and my other family member's told me numerous times it was just a child's fantasy, I kept sticking to my hopes that one day I could live with them. My, uh, life at home wasn't exactly ideal. In fact, it was only just tolerable for the longest time. One day... the only thing keeping me going was ripped away from me when my parents split up. My family, despite not being perfect, was the best thing I held onto. So while my parents were out one day filing their parents, a while after I went to my room to 'sleep' I ran away from my home, without my babysitter realizing. I didn't even pack anything, out of fear she would hear me and come to investigate."

Looking up to Asriel, she saw a look of concern on his face. She didn’t know why it still came as a shock to him, considering the vast amount of times she retold this story. She sighed and closed her eyes once more, before opening them and looking outside the window again with a mesmerized look in her eyes. She always missed the outer world most at this part, because it made her think of being outside looking up at the real stars she was used to. There was an aura of silence between the two as Chara's expression changed to that of fear and confusion.

"I had no plan. I didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do. I figured I'd end up sneaking back inside before anyone knew, but after a while of walking I looked up at a hill near my house. It wasn't the right one, but it made me remember how in the story my dad would recite to me that all the monster's were sealed underneath a mountain by a magic spell and were still alive. It was then that I knew what my next move was. I had to find the mountain that the monster's were sealed in.It was almost as though my body felt a strange desire to go there, like my mind had to, no, NEEDED to find the creatures I heard about so many times. I walked back to my house and snuck in through my window once again and immediately heard footsteps, so I quickly jumped under my bed covers and pretended to be asleep, before the babysitter opened in to check in on me. I listened carefully, to see if she caught me."

Chara put on a goofy voice and pretended to mimic her babysitter when she said, 'Ya, she's still in her room, Sir. 20 minutes? Alright, see you then.' causing Asriel to laugh beside her and nearly fall of the bed they were laying on. She giggled herself, caught up in the moment like she always does once she gets going. She smiled, thinking about how much this moment reminded her of back then with her playing the role of her dad and Asriel being herself. She almost shed a tear, but after so many times, she grew fairly used to this and was able to maintain her composure. Re-establishing control of herself, she continued.

"After she hung up, she closed the door and walked away. I stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard the TV turn on and assumed she wasn't coming back in. I slowly rose out of my bed and looked over to the shelf where my dad keeps all of the books. I walked over and stared at the one I needed, the book about the monsters. It was the heaviest one there and it was near the top of the shelf, so I knew it would be hard to get it and even harder to not drop it once I had it in my hands. But after a few minutes I was back on the floor and opening it up. It was too dark to see much, but I managed to make out each page. I had learned to read, but some of the words still left me in a daze as I tried to figure out what they were, but eventually I found the page containing the information about the monsters being forced underground. I was about to look for where the mountain was, but I heard the front door open and I knew my parents were back. Panicking, I threw the book out of the window and jumped out after it. I was on the first floor, so it didn't do much besides leave a couple scratches."

She stopped once more to sit up and get in a more comfortable position, as Asriel followed suit, wanting to stay at eye level with her. He sat cross legged with both his elbows on his legs and his hands under his chin, a satisfied look on his face. She smiled, happy that he was enjoying himself, but dismissed it shortly after, getting back to the task at hand.

"I picked up the book and ran for what seemed like hours. We lived close to the woods, so I ran through all the trees and didn't stop until I tripped on a root and landed face first on the dirt. I almost cried, but knew if I did it would draw attention to myself and I couldn't go back home after that. I thought about all the trouble my babysitter was likely getting into, or would get into when my parents noticed, but I wasn't about to go back for her sake. I didn't even know her anyways. I looked over to the book and picked it up, brushing the dirt off of it, before standing up and feeling a stinging pain in my knee. I couldn't see anything in the darkness of the tree canopy, so I looked around and spotted a street light off in the distance between some trees. I timidly walked toward it, doing my best to keep from crying out in pain. It was harder than I want to admit. After a couple minutes of this I stopped as close to the exit of the trees shadows and pulled up my pants to see my knee bleeding. A lot. when I fell I must've torn my skin, cause there was a deep cut. Although, you know that, your mom healed me after all." She said, blushing at that memory.

"I ignored the pain and began looking through the book again and found the page I needed once more. I found out the name of the mountain and I knew it was somewhere close to where I lived. I closed the book and threw it out onto the sidewalk, hoping maybe someone else could get as much enjoyment from it as I did. I'd have brought it with me, but it was gonna be hard enough getting here with a bad leg without the extra weight. Taking a deep sigh, I struggled to my knees and started moving, hoping I was going in the right direction. I kept walking clear through the night, the adrenaline of what I was doing being more than enough to stay awake through the long hours. After a while, it became a lot easier to walk all of a sudden and I figured the adrenaline was helping in more than one way. Eventually I saw the light of the sun peaking over the horizon and walked faster, knowing I was closing in on the mountain. Unfortunately the forest came to an end and I was in the middle of a large town. It was gonna be hard getting through all of it without being spotted and I knew if I was they would call the cops and tell them I was walking by myself. I picked up the pace and decided to go straight through the town."

She took a deep breath, getting tired from reciting this. No matter how many times she did this, she always needed to catch her breath around this part. She looked over to Asriel, who seemed content with waiting for her to continue his favorite story. She noted how funny it was that her favorite story in turn blossomed into what would become her future best friend's story.

"Well, lady luck shined on me it seems, cause I made it through town without being spotted by anyone. Either that or they didn't care or the cops didn't show up in time to spot me. Soon enough I was on the other side of the town and all my worries were behind me. I looked ahead and saw an open plain and smiled. I walked through it and after however long it was, I walked up the final ledge before my target was in sight. I knew that in just a few hours I would be circling around the mountain and looking for any possible entrance to what I was praying would be my new home. I felt tears of joy well up in my eyes and could barely contain myself. I picked up the pace once again and started running to the mountain. I felt like I was floating on air and it was the best experience of my life up to that point. Knowing that all my past demons were completely gone and I would never need to worry about feeling pain like that any more. I came up to the base of the mountain and froze. Whether from apprehension, shock, fear or anticipation I couldn't tell at the time. Looking back now, I can tell it was some bizarre combination of all of them, plus the enthusiasm to press on. Sooo I did. I started walking up the cliff and soon after realized it was becoming a bit steeper. I gulped as my upwards ascend became a hill climb, without a safety harness. I shook the fear aside and grabbed at every ledge available, just wanting to climb higher and higher until I either found the entrance or reached the top. Whichever came first, really."

She had to force herself to stop. Whenever she got to this part she got a little too excited and would raise her voice to deafening levels. She whispered a simple, 's-sorry... I did it again..' before composing herself again. Asriel chuckled, amused that she always got worked up at this, as though it was happening for the first time in front of him.

"Before I knew it, I made it to a flat surface and gasped. There was grass and bushes, trees and a water source and behind it all a cave. My eyes lit up with wonder at how beautiful the scene before me was and I scrambled to my feet and walked a few feet away from the ledge, just in case. I ran over to the water and it looked clean enough, so I took a few handfuls of much needed water before turning my attention to the elephant in the room. The cave. I gulped, suddenly becoming nervous, as a cold chill racked my body. The one thing I sought after, the thing I wanted the most was right in front of my, but all I could think about was how ominous it was. I almost lost my balance when I felt my knees go weak, but... I couldn't go back after everything I worked for. I took a big breath and puffed out my chest, as I walked directly for the mouth of the cave, casting my fears aside, not leaving even a shadow of a doubt. I walked in and couldn't see anything , even feet into it, with sunlight mere feet behind me. I gulped and moved forward, not knowing where I was going. I suddenly lost my footing when a large hole appeared in front of me without warning and I found myself falling. I screamed as loud as I could and cried in fear, expecting to die then and there. Suddenly I was engulfed in light. I didn't know where it was coming from or what was casting it, but I didn't question it. I was too frightened by the fact that I could see the grass beneath coming in fast. I hit the ground and immediately passed out. The next thing I knew I was woken up and in your arms, relatively unharmed. I don't know how long I was out for, but I knew I had found what I was looking for the moment my eyes met yours. My new home."

She wiped away a tear as she finished her story. It seemed as though it happened yesterday, even though it's been 5 years. She held back a laugh as she looked at Asriel, who lunged in for a hug. He got like this every time she got to this part of the story, but she wasn't complaining. His fur was soft, so these surprise hugs were welcomed. He broke from the momentary embrace, a smile on his face as he looked at her mischievously in the eyes. She saw the look and immediately recoiled.

"No! You swore you wouldn't!" She yelled.

"Tell me it again!" He roared.

"No! You know the rule, only once a day!"

"Come on, pleeease!" He said, putting on the same face once again.

"Azzyyyy, I'm not falling for it again!" She said, beginning to crack.

"He pulled the act up to an 11 and pouted his lips, knowing it would seal the deal. Chara crossed her arms and tried to look away, but she could see him from the corner of her eyes and she was breaking fast. She became flustered and was moments from giving in when out of nowhere she heard a loud yell.

"Chara! Asriel! Get out here at once, it's an emergency!" Came the booming voice of King Asgore. The pair looked to each other and gulped, naturally nervous to hear their names being called out of the blue. Gulping in tandem, they stood up and made their way out of the room. Looking down the darkened hall, they saw a single light at the end of it in the living room. They gulped once more and walked forward. Walking down the hall, they saw Toriel pacing frantically, gathering much of their material goods in a suitcase, while Asgore did his best to comfort her.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Asriel asked first. They looked over to him, before running over and hugging him.

"We need to get out now, a human fell down and are attacking monsters. We're not safe here." Toriel warned them, pulling them by their arms and tugging them to the exit.

"So we're leaving our house, the farthest place from the entrance, to go... where exactly? Where can we hide if not the farthest place from them?" Chara chimed in.

"Anywhere but here. We can seek refuge somewhere else, but we can't stay at the end of the line, it's suicide." Asgore responded.

"So is heading straight for them! Listen, the last thing we should do right now is leave the castle until the problem has solved itself!" Chara stated, swiping her arm in front of her dramatically, trying to be the voice of reason in a sea of confusion.

"Chara..." Asgore breathed silently, watching the one he saw as his daughter do everything to keep them safe. Sighing slightly, he reluctantly agreed. "You're absolutely right. It's been so long since we've had a threat to our kingdom that in our haste, we neglected to remember how to respond to it. Thank you."

Blinking in shock, Chara withdrew a little and let out a short sigh of relief. She closed her eyes as she contemplated what was going on out there right now. She knew how dangerous humans could be, she lived through that hell once and she was thankful it was all behind her. Until now it seemed.

'Why is another human here? Why are they attacking everyone? No, this is ruining my paradise! Everyone is in danger and there's I can do about it! It's infuriating! I... I... I have to stop them.' She stopped herself then and there, her mind already made up. She couldn't, no... she wouldn't allow them to ruin her new home. She was going to make sure they stopped, even if she had to do it herself! There was only the problem of sneaking out without anyone noticing. She looked up to see the three of them huddled together hugging each other. She smiled, knowing all too well who she was actually doing this for.

"H-hey. I'm gonna go back to my room and lay down. If they make it this far, I'll need to be well rested if I want to be able to keep a level head." She lied, turning around and praying none would follow. Her wishes went unanswered however when the young prince spoke up.

"I'll come with you to wake you up if the human get's too close!" He declared happily, thinking he was just helping her out.

"Uh, sure.." She replied, unenthusiastically.

They walked into the room and after Asriel was in, she peeked back out to make sure their parents didn't follow and shut the door behind them. She glared over at Asriel, who was pre-occupied looking at various books and toys as if deciding what to do. Suddenly, his head bolted upright and he turned to Chara, a sly look in his eyes.

"I believe we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted, so let's pick up where we left off. Mhmm" He said, coughing and getting back into character, before recognizing the death stare Chara was giving him and snapping out of it, sheepishly. "uh, yes?" He asked clearly confused.

"Why did you follow me in here?" She asked, looking slightly ruffled.

"Uh, at first to wake you up when the human came, then to listen to the story again? Why, did I do something wrong?" He asked, worriedly.

"Very. So now I have to keep you silent." She spoke, calmly.

"What do you mean?" He said, a fearful look printed on his face.

"I came here to get away from the atrocities I knew humans were capable of and this just shows how bad they can be. The underground is my home now, it's still my paradise and I can't sit idly by and allow harm to come to anyone down here if I can put a stop to it." She spoke coolly, gathering a few materials to keep herself safe.

"What are you saying Chara?" He asked, already knowing the answer and hoping with all his being that his suspicion was wrong.

"It's exactly what it sounds like, I'm gonna go out there and track them down and stop them, even if I have to use force. And you. You're either gonna keep quiet about this until after I'm done and back to explain myself, or I'm gonna have to tie you up. Your choice." She said, turning her full attention to her roommate with a serious look on her face. Had he not had white fur, one would be able to see his face go a ghostly pale color. He looked around, weighing his options and sighed in defeat.

"Chara, isn't there any other way?" He asked, trying to back her out of it in a desperate attempt at keeping his friend safe.

"Sadly, no. There's no telling if anyone will be able to stop them and I need to find out their true motives. Are they lashing out in fear of being attacked, or are they doing it for the sake of doing it, without taking the monster's feelings into account. Who are they, their backstory. I need to know everything."

"..."

"Look, I can understand you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself. I haven't been growing weak my entire time down here, ya know. I know how to take care of myself. I've been having Undyne train me to fight in secrecy. Don't tell dad, he'll kick her out of the Royal Guard if he finds out.. Now either move out of the way, or I'm gonna make sure you won't rat me out." She said, picking up some rope.

"Fine, fine... I won't stop you, just... please. PLEASE promise me you'll be safe. alright? Tell me that and I'll have a clear conscience until you get back." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Azzy... I promise you, nothing will happen to me, aside from maybe a scratch or two." She said, reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder and meeting his gaze.

"...Thank you... Just go before I change my mind..." He said, stepping over to the bed and laying on it, solemnly.

Smiling at him with uncertainty, she watched him plop on the bed, his back turned to her and looked back to the room. She placed the rope in her backpack and gathered a few more materials. She placed a small bag in it, which she planned to fill with sand to blind them and reached under the bed carefully, so as not to alert the presence above it and pulled out a small pocket knife. She'd received it from Undyne, with the sole rule of using it only to preserve her life, or those around her. She looked at the instrument of destruction in her hand and took note of how heavy it suddenly felt now that she thought she would be actually using it in self defense.

Was she really ready to take a life, even if it meant protecting those around her? Could she really plunge this into her own species to save another? She shook her head and wiped those memories from her mind. There was no guarantee she was gonna need to use it, so no sense in worrying about it now. Besides, she told herself, if it came down to it, she knew she would protect anyone from an unknown threat, even her own kind. Sighing, she placed the tool in her pocket and looked around one last time, looking for anything else in the room that could be of assistance to her and after a careful observation, she took the rope back out, zipped the bag closed and placed it on her back. She walked over to the window and opened it, dropping the rope out after tying it to something sturdy. She climbed out and looked back to Asriel, who hadn't turned to look at her once and smiled.

"I still promise to be safe, Azzy. You have my word..." She spoke, just loudly for him to hear. "Once I'm out, pull the rope back up and close the window, I'll throw a couple pebbled later so you know to let me in." She said, turning to slide down the castle walls. After a few swings, she felt her feet plant against the ground and she looked up to see Asriel looking down at her, tears still welling up in his eyes, but a smile on his face. A look that said, 'you better not go back on your word, or else.' She waved back up to him as he started lifting the rope and took off down the side of the castle, preparing for what was to come. Asriel looked at her as she rounded the corner and sighed, pulling the window shut and hiding the rope.

"Good luck... please don't make me regret this.."

She ran swiftly, not stopping to talk to any of the residents warning her not to go forward. She knew what she was doing, they couldn't deter her off this course of action. With every step she took, every corner she rounded and every path she blazed through, she came closer and closer to her objective. She knew the human couldn't make it that far by this point if they were preoccupied with attacking her loved ones. The thought of that fueled her hatred, which in turn fueled her adrenaline and gave her the energy to never stop running. She couldn't afford to lose any time. She final saw the exit of Waterfall up in the distance and knew once she hit Snowdin, she would be very likely to meet up with her target with every passing second. She walked through the town, until she passed the house that no one lived in and got to the square of the town, where she saw 2 figures in the distance.

"Is that...!" She said, sharply, sprinting forward and hiding on the side of a vacant building. She looked ahead to see a human and the shining silhouette of Grillby standing face to face... talking? She listened intently to hear what they were saying.

"Child, cease this reckless behavior! Who are you and what brought you here?" He elegantly asked.

"Huh.." She spoke, surprised.

"Wh-what?" Grillby asked, bewildered.

"Well, you're the first one to asked the who, or what. Most just ask... Why?" She said, sadistically.

“Get on with it.” He put simply.

“Well, to begin my name is Ariana Rosiea and what brought me here was a drive to bring true justice to this weary world by eradicating the monster race! You simple creatures should have been destroyed, not barricaded down here! With my eternal presence, I shall guide this planet to true glory! Now, flame being, prepare for slumber but… don’t worry… It will only hurt alot!” She said as she lunged toward Grillby.

“NO!” Chara yelled stepping out from behind the building, surprising the two and causing them to stop and stare at the new face.

“Who are you-”

“Lady Chara, what on earth are you doing here?” The flame entity spoke swiftly, interrupting Ariana and kneeling before the daughter of the Royal Family.

“Lady.. Chara? Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but you!” She said pointing to Chara. “Since you showed up at such a fortunate time, you can help me put an end to these worthless beings and-”

“Shut. Your damned mouth!” Chara demanded, with a look of pure rage printed on her face.

“Excuse me? And just who do you think you are to say that to me?” She scoffed, looking Chara up and down and laughing into her hand.

“I think.” She said, reaching into her pocket. “My name is CHARA!” She stated, pulling the pocket knife from her pocket and eliciting a gasp from the two. “And YOU!” She drew the blade. “ARE GOING TO LEAVE OR DIE! I DON’T CARE WHICH!” She pointed the blade at her opponent, who suddenly shifted her tune to one of forgiveness.

“N-no, wait! Please, don’t do it, I-I’ll go!” She stammered, trying to find the right words to say. Chara moved forward and Ariana fell to the ground, crawling away from her. As she backed away, she stared at the young girl, who suddenly took on a much darker presence. Almost demonic in a sense.

“Wh-what are you?! No! Stay away!” She shrieked, pleading for her life. Chara paid her no mind, moving that much closer, until she was mere feet from her prey.

“That’s enough! Please, Lady Chara, think about what you’re doing!” Grillby announced, snapping her out of her trance.

“Wh-what’s going on? What did I do?” She said, completely oblivious to what just occurred.

“You… You’re surely joking, right?”  
“No, I… I don’t know what came over me, but I can’t quite recall what happened. She turned her attention to the human on the ground and paused, noting how constant shaking.  
“Grillby, tell me what happened.” She said, turning her attention to him.

“It was like you were possessed by something pure evil, I can’t quite place it. It was still you, but it didn’t feel like the Chara I knew. You were transfixed on killing her and I can’t believe I managed to snap you out of it.” He said, crossing his arms and reliving it a second time.

“...”

“Am… am I gonna d-die?”

“I’m still deciding.”

“Please! I’ll, I’ll go, just please… spare me…” She said, getting on her knees and looking down to the ground to hide her devilish smile.

“I-I don’t know…” She replied, crossing her eyes and shifting her gaze.

‘Perfect!’ The stranger thought to herself, grabbing a fistful of dirt and leaping up, throwing it in Chara’s eyes.

“AAAH!” She screamed, falling to the ground and attempting to wipe the dirt out of her eyes as the blade slid several feet away from the group. Smiling, Ariana gingerly skipped over to the fallen weapon and picked it up, inspecting its fortitude. Satisfied with the results, she looked deviously back to Chara and held it by the blade, arching her arm back.

“Well, I’d love to say this was fun, but quite frankly it was terrifying. Now then, I have a mission to complete, so before you get that dust out of your eye, allow me to kill you and spread his dust over your body!” With that, she tossed the blade as fast as she could towards Chara, laughing maniacally.

“GUHH!”

The voice of Grillby echoed through Chara’s head as she stared at her savior, who shielded who with his back. He spat out a few embers, which she assumed was his equivalent to spitting out blood and nearly choked on her tears. He smiled warmly down at her, satisfied with the service he provided to the hope of the underground. His entire body wracked in pain and he clutched his throat, attempting to yell out in pain, but his voice escaped him.

“G-Grillby! What’s wrong?!” The innocent voice of Chara rang out, as she grabbed him by the shoulders and forced his eyes to meet hers. He ignored her and pointed to the knife in his back, as if asking her to take it out. She nodded, twin tears trailing down her cheeks and carefully withdrew the dagger with an unsteady breath and a trembling hand. After it was out, he breathed heavily and turned to face the attacker. Without speaking a word, he summoned an inferno of fire around her body.

“Wh-what?! You could do this the entire time?! N-no! I’m not going out like this! It’s my destiny to erase all traces of monsterkind! I will not have my fate ripped away from me from a fragile flame!!” She roared, as the hellfire closed in on her and clung to her body. She screamed out as she felt her skin singe and her body fall to the ground. The flames suddenly closed in even farther, and shrunk down as the heat grew higher and higher, melting the snow in a wide radius and slowly suffocating her inside. Seconds later the flames died down and a small yellow soul floated out of the immobile body of the would be assailant.

“A yellow soul. Figures she’d stand for ‘justice’ after all the nonsense she spewed.” The young child stood up, sheathing her blade and placing it in her pocket again. She walked over to the soul, clutching it in her hand and crushing it into nonexistence. She snarled angrily down at the burnt corpse and turned to look at her savior.

“Grillby.. You saved me? Wh-why? I… I… I-I…” Words escape her as she felt her eyes well up and she fell to her knees in sorrow. “WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOURSELF FOR ME?!” She bellowed, mad that she allowed harm to come to him.

Grillby kneeled down next to her and wiped the tears from her face, steam rising off her as the water met his touch. He hugged her warmly and broke from the embrace. He attempted to say something, but only a puff of smoke left his mouth and he put his hand to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he resorted to the only form of communication left to him. Sign.

“Youngest Chara, I don’t know if you understand what I am saying, but the knife hit my vocal box and rendered me virtually speechless. You are the light, the hope of the underground and I would gladly give up my life for yours. Please, do not allow pain to enter your heart, I only did what any citizen would have done in that scenario. I am truly sorry for worrying you so much and not being able to sufficiently offer any reasonable explanation in return. I only pray that you can read this, so I can express my gratitude that you're still alive and unharmed.”

She felt tears run down her cheeks again, and Grillby looked at her inquisitively, These tears were not forged out of sorrow, or anger or grief, but out of joy.

“Ya know, it’s funny… All this time I’ve been groaning in protest about how useless and senseless it was that mom was forcing me to read up on Sign Language, but now I’m more thankful than I ever have been in my entire life… Grillby, I understood every single word you said and don’t worry, I won’t grieve over this. I’ll make sure to repay this debt Grillby and I’m NOT taking no for an answer!” She said, gazing into his eyes with a look of intent.

He sighed, thankful.

“I did not expect you to be able to read my hands so fluently, please give me gratitude to Queen Toriel. I know you will not cease your intent to repay me, but it truly is not necessary. I was only doing what I felt was right in my heart and I do not feel any need for any form of compensation. However, since you will not be deterred, I will gladly welcome anything you do in return for me.” He stated, tentatively.

Chara looked around at the scene before me. She’s never seen Snowdin with so much snow melted and the one time it was melted, so to was the grass beneath it. She looked back to the entrance of the waterfall to see several bodies accumulating from it and walking tentatively towards them. As she was turning to look back at Grillby, her eyes darted to and froze on the vacant building she was standing beside not too long ago.

“Say Grillby… didn’t you have aspirations to open a bar here in town?” She said, not removing her gaze from the cobweb infested building. His eyes followed the invisible trail she was staring through towards the empty lot in front of her. His flames ignited a little and he looked back to her, cupping her hands in his and bowing before her.

“I think I know the perfect way to repay you.” She said as the townspeople swarmed them and congratulated them on their victory. She smiled and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be carried away in the moment before her.

Several minutes later she was on her way back through Waterfall, keeping a steady pace so as to get back home before her parents knew what was up. She thought back to what just happened and looked down to her hands a yellow tint spread across them and a red mark scattered across her face as she blushed heavily. Had she really just looked at her soul and obliterated it so easily, without a second though? How could she allow herself to do that so thoughtlessly? Why didn’t she feel any burdens from the act? And why couldn’t she remember what she did when she went blank? If what Grillby said was true, she had some serious hidden demons even she didn’t know anything about.

She wasn’t all that sure if it even happened, but if it did she knew she would need to figure out what they were and confront them. But what if the only way she could was to go and find her parents and talk to them? Would that even be possible with the barrier still intact? Would ignoring them be bad, or would it leave her life unaffected so long as more humans didn’t fall down? There was so many questions floating around and not a single answer wafted its way inside her weary mind. She spent so long thinking in silence she almost didn’t realize that she was back at the castle.

She sighed and patted her pocket, ensuring the blade was still in it. She picked up a few scattered pebbles and made her way to the window, tossing a few one up and hitting the wall just under the pane of the glass. Scoffing, she tossed up 2 at a time and hit both. She waited a second and after noone opened the window she tossed a few more and was rewarded by seeing it open and the rope plop down. She dropped the last of the stones and slowly began ascending. She pulled herself and dusted herself off before looking to Asriel who jumped in for a hug without much hesitation.

“I was getting so worried… Tell me everything that happened!” He said, hoping this could become a new story she would tell him. She relayed everything, from seeing all the residents running away, to seeing Grillby staring down the human as she spied from a distance. She spoke sternly and angrily when she said the human offered her a position to take the underground out. She told him how she basically became… possessed and became blinded by rage and then by sand. She mentioned grillby saving her life in a selfless act of heroism and how he displayed the most brutal and badass attack she’d ever seen. How she crushed the soul of the fallen human and how grillby lost his voice and how thankful she was that Toriel taught her sign.  He was on the edge of his seat the entire time. He tackled Chara and yelled when she said she almost died and broke her promise to him, clearly not happy with how easily distractible she was. He berated how for bringing a knife in the first place and cried when she wept tears of joy over being able to communicate with Grillby.

This went on for a few minutes, before Asgore and Toriel walked into the room from around the corner, crying silently and looking sternly at their daughter.

“How could you do something so naive, my child? I thought I raised you better than that!” Toriel scolded her, causing Chara to flinch.

“S-sorry mom, I just couldn’t sit here while everyone I cared for was dying out there. If I stayed on the side lines when the people I love are being slaughtered when i could be doing something to save them, I’d be no better than the one doing it in the first place!” She explained.

“Be that as it may, you left without our knowledge and placed yourself in danger! I’m going to have to ground you to your room until we figure out a suitable punishment.” Asgore included. “And until further disclosure, as king of the underground, I have no choice but to make a new law stating that from this moment onwards any human, be them adult or child, that falls into the underground is to be attacked and killed on the spot!”

“WHAT?”

“ASGORE!”

“D-DAD!”

The three of them yelled their objections at the same time, but he heard none of it.  
“I’m sorry, but these humans are clearly far too dangerous! You saw what a SINGLE CHILD was capable of today! As payment for his services, I will reward Grillby with his bar, but I will not hear another word on this matter!” He commanded.

“Fine. If that’s the way you want it, then until you’re willing to listen to reason, I’m leaving for the ruins and I’m taking the kids.” Toriel said, coldly.

“Tori! Surely you can’t be serious!” He stammered.

“Well, that all depends on how serious you are. You could very well be sending innocent lives to their doom on the notion that all humans are bad! If that’s the way you feel, then I’m not gonna live with what is essentially a murderer!” She said.

Asgore paced back and forth inside the room, growing more and more distant by the second.

“I see. Children, gather your things, we’re leaving. As soon as you cease this reckless behavior, you may knock on the door and I will answer. Until then, do not contact me, I’m not negotiating this topic.” Toriel said, sliding passed him and heading to her room to collect her things. Asgore followed her calmly and left the children to themselves.

“Azzy, did… did I just break up mom and dad?” Chara said, feeling faint.

“N-no! Of course not! I think dad would have came to this conclusion whether you did that or not. If anything you saved many lives in the process, with the same outcome. Don’t let this get to yo- Ch-CHARA!” He yelled as his sister fell to the ground in shock. He did everything to wake her up, but nothing he, or his parents did helped.

She woke up several hours later on her bed, looking at the sad faces of her mom and brother lighting up and hugging her.

“What… what happened? Did I dream all that?” She mused

“No, you passed out after mom and dad got in a fight…” Asriel informed her.

“I tried everything to snap you out of it, but my magic didn’t work.”  

“WHAT ABOUT DAD!” She yelled, sitting upright suddenly and growing nauseous from the quick movement.

“Not so fast! You’re still recovering. You’re father is back  at the castle, sweetie..” Torie, said as sweetly as possible, trying not to alarm her child.

“N-no! You mean… I didn’t even get to say goodbye..?” She asked, stunned.

“Sorry, sis… This should blow over soon, dad will calm down and rationalize what happened and come talk to mom. Let’s just make the most of this while we can.” Asriel chimed in.

“Ya… you’re right. Let’s try to distract ourselves until he gets here.” She said.

“That’s the spirit! Now until then, how wants pie?” Toriel Asked, standing up from the bed and walking out the door.

“OOH! BUTTERSCOTCH CINNAMON PLEASE!” The kids called after her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think should i make Amino for this AU?
> 
> Also, follow me on UTA (Undertale Amino) name's "Star Soul"
> 
> There will be one chapter written by I Am Asriel (UTA) its a flashback so don't get confused (I'll mention that in a chapter to so don't worry)
> 
> Hope you liked it so leave some kudos!


End file.
